Maya's entrance
by Antartica
Summary: This is the entrance of the caracter I created. I only own Maya. all other's belong to MoonScoop. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: the news

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MAYA. All credit goes to moonscoop.

LYOKO: ICE SECTOR

"Give it up, X.A.N.A.!" Yumi called out as she prepared to throw her fan at a megatank, "You can't beat us!"

The megatank opened up and prepared tp fire. Yumi was just about to let go of the fan, when Jermie hollered, "Yumi, behind you!" Yumi turned just in time to see a block before she was devitalized.

"You had it coming, Yumi," Aelita said before she heard this hollar from behind her.

"Bonsai!" Odd screamed as he shot an arrow out at him.

The mega tank tried to close but was to slow. Odd's lazor arrow hit it on the mark inside the monster "Aelita, the tower!"

"Right," she said as she flew into the tower and deactivated it.

"Return to the past now!"

KADIC ACADEMY

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Odd yelled as he ran towards the other Lyoko warriors.

"What is it, Odd?" Aelita said as Odd stopped 8 inches short of crashing into her. "What's so important that you need to crash into us?"

Ulrich laughed as he said, "Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

Odd looked at the ground as he said, "No. Not yet," but he perked up when he remembered the reason he'd nearly sent himself and Aelita to the ground. "My sister Maya's coming to attend school here!"


	2. Chapter 2: the arrival

THE NEXT DAY AT KADIC:

"Hey, William." Odd said as the _real _William approached. "Your up early."

"You should talk. Anyway, why so upset?"

"Maya's coming."

"Who?"

"My sister." Just then, a bus pulled up to the school. "Apparently, she's here."

A girl with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, jeans down to her knees, and a blue t-shirt stepped out. William was impressed, very impressed. "That rose is _your_ sister, Odd?"

"Maya, a rose, HA! Unless it's wilted, that is." Odd sneered.

"Odd, it's so great to see you again!" Maya said as she got off the bus.

"No, no, Maya, no,"

"Too late!" she said as she ran over, setting him into a headlock.

"Maya!" Odd said as she let him go. He truly was glad she was here, but he wasn't at the same time.

KADIC CAFETIRIA:

"I'm telling you guys, Maya would be a great addition to the team. She's strong, brave, and a brilliant fighter!"

"I'm not so sure, Odd. Remember what happened with William."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING THAT UP, YUMI!" William hollered.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

"Guys," Jermie interrupted their argument, "I think it's a good idea. Xana's getting stronger by the day. Adding in Maya might be a good idea." he looked for the other's approval.

"Fine." Yumi said after along silence.

"YES! You guys won't regret it!"


	3. Chapter 3: the discovery

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

"Hey, Odd, why are you going into the woods?" Maya suspiciously asked, making Odd stop in his tracks. He nervously turned around and met Maya's icy gaze. "Well, are you going to answer me, or what?"

"Uh… No reason in particular, Maya, why do you ask?"

"Um, because your with five _other_ people." Maya said. "Odd, I know you're an idiot, but you not _that_ stupid. " The other Lyoko warriors couldn't help but laugh, because it was true, Odd WAS an idiot.

"Odd, we've got to go, _now_." Yumi whispered in his ear. "Xana's attacking, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, but Maya's not going to stop until we tell her the truth" Odd whispered back. "Maybe we should tell her now, she could help us."

"Jermie, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea." He said. Then, Jermie turned to Maya and said, "We'll show you, Maya. Come on."

When they got to the factory, they explained everything to Maya. "So, in conclusion…"

"In English?"

Odd replied by saying, "We fight an evil computer program on a place called, 'Lyoko.' He activates towers, and only Aelita can deactivate them."

"Oh."

"Nobody ever listens to me." Jermie mumbled as the elevator stopped at the lab. "Get down to the scanner room, all of you."

"On it, Einstein!" Odd said as the elevator doors closed.

"Ladies first! Transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, Transfer Maya. Scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Maya." Then, he paused for a moment before saying, "Virtualization."

LYOKO: MOUTAIN SECTOR

When they were virtualized, Maya had white wolf ears, white wolf paws, and a white wolf tail, and wore a sleeveless light blue shirt, pants that were the same color, and dark blue boots. "What the heck is going on?" Maya asked looking around at the others. "AHHH! I'M A DOG!"

"And I'm a cat." Said Odd when he looked at me. "Let's go, before X.A.N.A. decides to send us a house warming party."

"Guys, the activated tower is exactly 75 degrees north of you. Watch out for monsters."

"On it, Einstein! Could we get our vehicles?"

"Sure, and William, I think you'll like the vehicle I designed for you. It's called the 'OverDisc.' They're on their way."

Odd saw that there were two OverBoards, he was rather clueless. "I uploaded another one for Maya."

When they arrived at the tower, they were confused, there were no monsters guarding it. "It's too quiet." Yumi said. Right after, the skipazoa appeared. "I'm so sick of always being right."

The skipazoa then threw it's tentacles around William, and three crabs appeared. "William!" Hollered Yumi.

"I don't know what that is, and I don't care." Maya growled as she drew an arrow and mounted it on a bow. As she drew it back, a Red ball of energy formed at the arrows' tip. "FIRE ARROW!" she hollered as she released the arrow, and it burst into flames, but a crab blocked it. The skipazoa then let go of William, and sank back into the sector.

"William, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. What happened, Jermie?"

"I-I don't know." He stammered, "Just get to the tower."

MONDAY KADIC CAFETIRIA:

"Guys, we should add Maya to the group." Jermie said, as he looked at the others. "It would be a good idea."

"It would, you know." Said Odd

"He's right, Yumi."

"I guess it would be a good idea." Yumi mumbled.

Maya was just walking by when Aelita called, "Maya, you can sit with us."

"Sure. I guess that would be all right."

When she sat down, Jermie asked her, "Maya, would you like to become a Lyoko warrior?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We think it would be a good idea. With X.A.N.A. and all."

"Well, then, all right!"

"Maya, Ulrich said, "Welcome to the group!"


End file.
